Wonderland
by SRWM
Summary: Isabella and Edward Cullen are expecting a beautiful baby girl, but what happens when complications arise? Who will live? Mother or Daughter? How will Edward deal with the loss? Based off the song Wonderland by Angie Aparo. ONE SHOT for now


The man sat in the waiting room, hands pulling at his hair, endlessly. His wife lying on a bed , un known to him, lifeless behind the mechanical doors, keeping him from her. His father sat beside him, a doctor at said hospital, not knowing what to tell his youngest son. His brother, and brother-in-law sat on either side of the man and his father, holding on to their wives, whom were griping them like there was no tomorrow. All that could be heard was cries. Never ending, tearless, heart-breaking cries.

The mother of the bunch stood in the back, her own cries just silent tears for she knew someone had to be strong, for the group of kids she had adopted over the years. She stood; tense and trapped in her own memories of the bunch. All she knew was, she wouldn't be able to handle losing another child, as she did her only and first born to her. Wiping away her tears for what seemed like the thousandth time in the hour, the woman told herself, "I will keep this family together no matter what." But, unfortunately, the statement was much easier said than done, as she would find out over the continuous years to come.

**Take a piece of the sky**

A doctor was the last one of the room where his long time friends daughter lie dead, and her child, alive and breathing. As soon as he got out of the room, he leaned against the wall, as a nurse went into clean it up and retrieve Baby Girl Cullen; it was almost as if all of his energy was gone. They had refused to give up on the deceased police chief Swan, and head of the medical needs, daughter and grandchild. They had been working on Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen for the past seven hours. She had stayed with them long enough for her to meet her baby, three hours into the seven that were her last. It was then she began to hemorrhage, and that she had taker her last look at earth. Her heartbeat remained for three more hours as they tried to stop the bleeding. But in that least hour they had lost her heart beat, got it back three times, stopped the bleeding and lost it again. Little had they known, young mother Isabella Cullen's heart would never beat again. The doctor sat there, his head in his hands, wondering how he was to tell his friend's family that their daughter, sister, wife, mother had died.

**Make it rain cherry wine**

The father's head shot up, when a bloodied, tired, anguished doctor looked at him through the doors. Said doctor shook his head and looked down sadly, as he pushed through the doors holding the entire family from their loved ones. Slowly the brothers and their wives looked up, and stared, pleadingly at the heartbroken doctor. The man, otherwise known as the youngest son, spoke up for the first time of the group since they all had arrived at the hospital, "Just get it over with, I know what you're going to say. I feel as though I am missing half of my heart, she's gone, isn't she?"

**Give her love**

The entire families, including the youngest son, eyes stared at the doctor begging him to tell them it wasn't true. The doctor closed his eyes, and nodded as he spoke, "We tried as hard as we could, she passed in the last hour." The family's cries broke out once again. The mother, still in the back of the room, crossed her arms and held on to her waist, almost as if holding herself together.

**Give her life**

The only one whose tears had not broken the surface was the youngest son, whose wife had been the one to die. He would cry as soon as he found out the answer to the most important question. "And our baby? Did she," the tears began to fall franticly down the man, who now looked like a boy's, face, as he was unable to continue.

**Give her mine**

The father stared at his colleague, with a sense of hope. He knew the man was a good doctor, and that he wouldn't let both mother and daughter die. He prayed his youngest son's heart wouldn't need to be broken anymore. The doctor looked up, stared the husband of the woman he had spent hours trying so desperately to save, and his eyes got the littlest spark, as he took a breath to speak, "The baby is alive, she is a healthy baby girl. You wife got to see her before taking a turn for the worst. She gave me a first name, and I need to get the rest of her name before I can bring her to you."

**She's a child**

The son's demeanor toughened up. His wife would never forgive him if he didn't take care of their baby girl. His last piece of her. He would not let his wife, or his. . . daughter down, for he loved them both. "What did she say?" he asked the doctor, his heart warming the slightest, because his wife had gotten to see her only child.

**Young and Willing**

The doctor's face lifted into what could only be described as a small smile. "Reneesme. She said she loved it because it was a mix of her mother's names, and it was a one of a kind name for her one of a kind child." The mother, still with her arms holding herself together, sucked in a gasp, as she bucked under her own weight. Her quite sobs, turned into load heart breaking sobs. The father, who had been comforting their youngest son, stood, and went to his heartbroken wife.

**In a time, that takes all the living from your soul**

The son, a small, almost non-existing, smile on his face stated one word, "Isabella."

The family and doctor's eyes shot to his. He looked upon them with a look that held stubbornness. "Pardon?" the doctor finally had the nerve to ask, in a heartbreakingly anguished voice.

The son's smile got bigger and to pair with the stubbornness in his eyes there was love, "Reneesme Isabella Cullen. That's my daughter's name." He said so proudly.

**I stand in the night with a silver sword**

"Oh Edward," His older sister breathed. "My niece." She uttered then succumbed to her tears yet again.

"She would have loved it," Rosalie, his sister-in-law, spoke. "Well after she got over her name in there." The entire family had smiles on under their tears, as they remembered their lost one.

**Killing her demons, beating them off her door**

The doors that kept the family from their dead loved one, opened once again, and all their heads snapped to the woman who walked out, almost as if their loved one could just walk out perfectly fine. The nurse walked over the doctor, and as she did so she felt as if she was intruding, but she needed to give information to the doctor.

"Yes, Nurse Mallory?" The doctor asked, his voice cracking, as he broke through thick walls of emotion. The family hadn't noticed the woman who had come out was someone they had went to school with. Though they had noticed she was busier, batting her eyelashes, than telling the doctor the important information she was there for.

"Baby girl," She started but Emmett Cullen's voice cut into her sentence, effectively shutting her up, and as he did so her head turned ever so slowly to him, eyes holding hatred as he spoke.

"Reneesme Isabella Cullen," He interrupted her with.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"That's her name, Edward and," everyone in the room, but Nurse Mallory, flinched, knowing her name was coming, "Bella's baby girl. Reneesme Isabella Cullen." Jasper spoke. His cool calm voice held a sharp cutting edge as he spoke and when he finished, he had nurse Mallory flinching.

"Reneesme Isabella Cullen is crying, and no one can get her to stop. We need assistance." The bitch, Nurse Mallory, said. She made sure to emphasize using the baby's name.

**Sleep baby don't you cry**

The doctor nodded thoughtfully, "Ok, I will be back in just a minute. Tell the nurses to get some warm milk ready, and a free rocking chair, and make sure she is situated in the nursery."

"Yes doctor." Nurse Mallory said, batted her eyelashes once more, and stalked off, swaying her hips as she went.

"I want to come." Edward demanded. "Please take me to see her."

The doctor shook his head, "Well of course, Edward, why do you think I had her get a warm bottle and a rocking chair ready? You can stay as long as you like." Edward nodded his head, making sense of the doctor's previous words. "If you'll follow me. It's fairly close."

**Daddy's got a worn out lullaby**

Edward Cullen stared at the beautiful creation him and his deceased wife had created through the glass. He could see his daughter; he knew who she was without even reading the names. He could see her red screaming face, her flailing arms, and kicking legs as the other nurses tried to calm her down. He found himself, walking to her, Without telling himself to do so. He heard his wife's voice telling him, _"That's our beautiful Reneesme Isabella Cullen, take care of her for me. Also take care of my heart, for I've left it with her. . . and you."_ He looked around, smiled, the nodded. "I will." He whispered.

**I'd live forever dark and damned**

He walked into the nursery, past the questioning nurses, straight to his baby, his last piece of her. He picked her up, against the wishes of the nurses, surrounding him, and his daughter. His beautiful Reneesme stopped crying almost immediately. She opened her eyes, and he noticed her chocolate brown eyes were already present. Reneesme stopped kicking, and moving, she just let out a little whimper, and stared deep into his eyes.

**To see you spend one minute, girl . . . in Wonderland**

He sank down in the rocking chair by the crib she was in. He stared into her eyes, and felt as if he could see inside her soul, just as he could with her mother. He smiled thinking, "That will make it easier to tell when she lies." A nurse brought him a warm bottle, she went to show him how to feed her, but he pushed her arm away, saying, "I can do it myself." And so he did.

**She can run**

"Your mother loves you, Reneesme. She is looking at us now." His voice got caught on a sob, "I'll never let anything hurt you. And more importantly I'll never hold you back, baby girl." Her little hands moved to the bottle as she stared at him, it was like she understood what he was saying to her.

**Free forever**

Reneesme Cullen stared at her father while she ate, she sure didn't understand, what he was saying, or what the wet stuff falling from his eyes wad, but she knew he was her dad, and she knew she loved him.

**Still our blood . . . blood runs us together**

He sat in the rocking chair feeding his child and tears ran franticly down his face. She already looked like her mother, but she was the perfect mix of them both. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes, she was beautiful. She was his life now, and would forever be. He would be the person she could go to with anything. She would always know how much he loved her.

**And I'll be there**

How much her mother loved her. How much her family loves her.

**If she runs home**

I promise you, baby girl, I'll live until you are married and I have grandkids. He said in his head, to his baby girl. What he said next he hoped his wife would hear where ever she was, I love you, and your heart is safe with her and me. You will always be in our thoughts, love.

**For worse or better**

His family stood outside the room, staring in through the glass. The mother, tears still falling, thanked god, for giving her son something to live for. The father, hands around his wife, was thankful his family would be held together by this miracle baby. Both brothers, wives tucked into their arms, looked in on father and daughter, and felt tears come to their manly eyes, they prayed this never happened to them, yet thanked god, for giving their youngest something to hold on to. His sisters, her friends, had tears running down their faces, and were promising in their heads they would take care of their best friend's daughter. The family all stared at the father and daughter, wishing it hadn't happened this way.

**I know you like Adam knew Eve**

Inside the room, nurses stood on the outskirts of the room, tears fall down their own faces, at the sight of Father and Daughter whom had just lost one of the most important people in their lives. They were so surprised the baby girl had quieted when her father picked her up, most babies cried harder, but she knew and she wanted her dad. They could see the girl begin to get fussy, and saw how the man automatically adjusted her so he could burp her, and make her more comfortable.

**Every tear you cry is a tear that I will bleed**

The man burped his daughter and as he settled her in his arms he began to sing, attempting to quiet her sweet whimper. He sang her mother's lullaby to her. More tears falling at the thought of how his daughter would never know her mother.

**Sleep baby, don't you cry**

His family slowly came into the nursery, one by one. Slowly they pooled around him, listened as he sang to her. Cried as he whispered how much her mother had loved her. They all agreed in their minds at that moment that they would do anything for this child.

**Daddy's got a worn out lullaby**

The entire Cullen family knew that it wouldn't be easy; however, they were all in it for the long haul. They would make sure she lived never doubting she was wanted, that she was needed.

**I'd live forever dark and damned**

The doctor stood outside his palm on the glass. This family didn't disserve to have a wonderful girl, to be taken so harshly. A mother, sister, daughter, friend, all were taken on the same day, as a miracle child was born to a woman, who was told long ago, children were impossible for her. She promised that day she would die for a child if needed, and just that had happened. The doctor's name was called over the loudspeaker, and he fisted his hand against the glass, wiped his tears, and asked, "Why?" Knowing he'd never get an answer, slowly walked to the emergency room to see who needed him. He would make sure to save this one. There was no need for any more painful loss.

**To see you spend one minute, girl . . . in Wonderland**

Isabella Swan stared down at her family, and cried. She felt almost ashamed to have left. She knew then, with her mother, Renée, and her father, Charlie, her daughter would never have any harm come to her. She had too many Guardian Angels.

**I'd live forever Dark and Damned**

Edward Cullen stared at his Baby and made a promise out loud, to whom he didn't know, but he sure wanted ever one to hear it.

**If I could see you one minute, baby**

"You will always be loved Reneesme Isabella Cullen, and you will always be wanted. I love you, baby girl. NO harm will ever come to you." Edward Cullen put some much force in his words the nurses still on the outskirts of the room started crying, tears falling to fast to wipe away.

**In Wonderland**

"I love you!"'s were hear throughout the nursery. Isabella Swan whispered, "I love you, my daughter, my family, my love, forever." Her family smiled almost as if they could hear her. And from Carlisle Cullen was heard, "We will never forget you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will forever be in our hearts." There was then heard a sad, wet chorus of "here here"'s.

By then everyone knew, The Cullen's would be ok.


End file.
